Pokespe chatroom
by whiteflower00
Summary: Prof Samuel Oak has a weird idea and all Kanto-Johto pokedex holders are involved in!


Hello everybody this is my first fanfic EVER, so please be gentle in reviews and please review. Also, I know a lot of people already did pokespe chatroom, but believe me this is really different:D

green_no_type_gym has logged in

red_the_best has logged in

red_the_best says: hi green do you know why prof Oak forced us to log in in his new "best idea ever?"

green_no_type_gym says: no and I've got a feeling that this will be the most stupid idea ever

blue_innocent_sweetie has logged in

yellow_loves_pikachu has logged in

green_no_type_gym says: I see grampa found you two too...

red_the_best says: did he tell ya y r we here?

blue_innocent_sweetie says: no, but I'd like to know it

yellow_loves_pikachu says: he just said he was going to Johto to find the other three

red_the_best says: REALLY?

blue_innocent_sweetie says: if he really thinks sil is gonna agree with his sperimental chatroom...

green_no_type_gym says: knowing grampa he'll probably convince the Hoenn trio too...

red_the_best_says: well, since we are here waiting, what were you doing before the professor's... visit?

green_no_type_gym says: training my pokemon of course, what else?

yellow_loves_pikachu says: yeah I was taking a walk near the gym I saw you!

green_no_type_gym says: … you saw me?

yellow_loves_pikachu says: yes, you were telling Porygon2 how good he has been and that he's the sweetiest thing in the world3

red_the_best_says: pfff... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

blue_innocent_sweetie says: you're so cute greenie!

yellow_loves_pikachu says: did I say something wrong?

green_no_type_gym says: this is a lie! and don't call me greenie or I'll distroy u!

blue_innocent_sweetie says: yeah, with your little cute Machy or lovely Scizy?

green_no_type_gym says: WITH MY OWN HANDS!

red_the_best_says: hahahahhahahah

yellow_loves_pikachu says: I'm sorry :'(

GREETINGS, I'M PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK AND

green_no_type_gym says: we all know who you are y r we here grampa?

LET ME CONTINUE GREEN. I WAS SAYING: I HAD A MARVELOUS IDEA. MADE A CHATROOM WHERE ALL PEOPLE I CHOOSE CAN SPEAK TO YOU

everyone says: WTF?

THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE SOON

red_the_best_says: ok I'm still in shock

yellow_loves_pikachu says: yeah can y'all believe it?

blue_innocent_sweetie says: it's impossible: GREEN LIKES HIS POKEMON!

green_no_type_gym says: we weren't talking about that pesky girl you know?

blue_innocent_sweetie says: oooh whatever

misty_suicune_chosen has logged in

misty_suicune_chosen says: hi everyone!

red_the_best_says: hi Misty! :D

yellow_loves_pikachu says: hi...

blue_innocent_sweetie says: heheheheheheheh hiiiii Misty dear!

green_no_type_gym says: stop it pesky girl!

bill_is_with_daisy has logged in

daisy_is_with_bill has logged in

blue_innocent_sweetie says: hi lovebirds!

green_no_type_gym says: hi sis

daisy_is_with_bill says: hi my cute lil bro how r u doing?

yellow_loves_pikachu says: sorry green but... hahahahahah!

misty_suicune_chosen says: I'd really like to have a lil brother!

red_the_best_says: not your day bro:D

green_no_type_gym says: OK I'M OUT OF HERE! Grampa I'm leaving!

YOU CAN'T

green_no_type_gym says: WTH?

YOU CAN'T

red_the_best_says: wow... scary

bill_is_with_daisy says: really

silver_cute_sneasel has logged in

ruby_fabulous_team has logged in

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest has logged in

red_the_best_says: look how many people has logged in this trap

ruby_fabulous_team says: trap? I thought it'd be fun so I told Sapphy to do so

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest: when can I log off?

WHEN I DECIDE SO

silver_cute_sneasel says: wait WHAT?

red_the_best_says: and that's why I said it was a trap...

misty_suicune_chosen says: hey silver what's with your username?

silver_cute_sneasel says: I HAVEN'T DONE A BLOODY THING I asked a "friend" to log in for me and look what he did. And why are you here? You aren't a dexholder

green_no_type_gym says: yeah but grampa decided that everyone can speak to us

silver_cute_sneasel says: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest: what?

ruby_fabulous_team says: you didn't know?

bill_is_with_daisy says: well sorry we've got to work hi!

bill_is_with_daisy has logged off

daisy_is_with_bill has logged off

red_the_best_says: ruby you knew?

misty_suicune_chosen says: you knew?

yellow_loves_pikachu says: did you know?

silver_cute_sneasel says: you moron knew?

green_no_type_gym says: how did you knew?

blue_innocent_sweetie says: tell us!

ruby_fabulous_team says: but of course it was my idea! I proposed this to the professor!

green_no_type_gym says: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

silver_cute_sneasel says: I'M WITH YOU GREEN!

ruby_fabulous_team says: oh my...

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest says: with you too!

blue_innocent_sweetie says: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

red_the_best_says: how could this happen to us?

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW has logged in

gold_has_all_ladies has logged in

emerald_lati_friend has logged in

blue_innocent_sweetie says: so we're all here it seems

gold_has_all_ladies says: yeah y r we here?

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest says: for talking with whoever the professor wants you pervert

emerald_lati_friend says: what?

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW says: what? No wait I know what this means...

cryssy_mummy has logged in

red_the_best_says: ? who's this?

silver_cute_sneasel says: crystal's mum...

gold_has_all_ladies says: sil? YOUR NAME!

silver_cute_sneasel says: IT WAS A MORON! and don't you dare call me sil

misty_suicune_chosen says: I thought you were talking about Gold!

silver_cute_sneasel says: what do you think now genius?

misty_suicune_chosen has logged out

silver_cute_sneasel says: one out!

green_no_type_gym says: good job silver!

yellow_loves_pikachu says: y are you 2 so mean?

cryssy_mummy says: so cryyyssyyyyyyyy who's this gold you talk about sooooo much?

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW says: what? NO! A lie! Just a lie mum go away!

red_the_best_says: O_O

blue_innocent_sweetie says: sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

gold_has_all_ladies says: Oh, it's me:D

cryssy_mummy says: why don't you come at our home for dinner? I insist honey, seriously, tonight at 8 o'clock goodbye!

cryssy_mummy has logged off

silver_cute_sneasel says: yeah alone again!

green_no_type_gym says: give me virtual five pal!

blue_innocent_sweetie says: pfffff... secondaryshipping...

both silver_cute_sneasel and green_no_type_gym say: WTFH?

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW: don't you dare show up at my home!

gold_has_all_ladies says: I don't even know where you live!

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW: better this way

SHE'S STAYING AT THE DAYCARE, MEMBER?

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW says: are you CRAZY?

gold_has_all_ladies says: well, thanks I guess 'O_O

green_no_type_gym says: r u drugged grampa?

survival_lance has logged in

silver_cute_sneasel says: hi YOU MORON

survival_lance says: hi sil, like your name?

silver_cute_sneasel says: what do u think?

yellow_loves_pikachu says: LANCE?

survival_lance says: hi what's up?

gold_has_all_ladies says: so you're the one who gave sil that name? I esteem you man! What's with yours?

survival_lance says: try not to die being stricken by a bloody megavolt

yellow_loves_pikachu says: sorry

survival_lance says: YOU'RE SORRY?

silver_cute_sneasel says: worst dramatic story ever...

ruby_fabulous_team says: hey guys I'm back!

green_no_type_gym says: we all forgot you idiot where were you?

ruby_fabulous_team says: Sapphire beated me and my beautiful face

sapphire_lives_in_a_forest says: now I'm feeling so much better!

silver_cute_sneasel says: serves you right!

green_no_type_gym says: you've got what you deserved!

clair_dragon_tamer has loggen in

norman_gym_leader has logged in

master_chuck has logged in

giovanni_rocket_leader has logged in

survival_lance says: you've GOT to be kidding me

green_no_type_gym says: GRAMPA WHY?

BECAUSE I CAN

green_no_type_gym says: …

master_chuck says: hi green

green_no_type_gym says: greetings master...

giovanni_rocket_leader says: hi silver

silver_cute_sneasel says: hi... father? Why?

giovanni_rocket_leader says: only for spending some time with you of course

norman_gym_leader: RUBY TRAINING TIME!

ruby_fabulous_team says: NOWAY!

red_the_best_says: so, chuck, how was green when he was little?

master_chuck says: weak

red_the_best_says: oh

clair_dragon_tamer: it's been a century since you've been visited the clan. ARE YOU COMING ONE OF THESE DAYS?

survival_lance says: no

clair_dragon_tamer: … I fucking hate you

survival_lance says: I know you don't ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

yellow_loves_pikachu says: so how did you change these years?

clair_dragon_tamer: IT WON'T END THIS WAY!

clair_dragon_tamer has logged off

survival_lance says: better escape her, I know she's coming. SHE'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

survival_lance has logged off

yellow_loves_pikachu says: why doesn't anyone care about me? Prof can log off?

OF COURSE DEAR

yellow_loves_pikachu has logged off

green_no_type_gym says: wait, she just? Oh never mind

green_no_type_gym logged off

master_chuck has logged off

red_the_best has logged off

gold_has_all_ladies says: well that was fun I just sat here and enjoyed the show well good evening, I've got to prepare myself for tonight!

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW says: don't even think about it you jerk

gold_has_all_ladies has logged off

crystal_wants_suicune_NOW has logged off

ruby, emerald, sapphire and norman logged off too for going training

giovanni_rocket_leader says: I like your name, it suits you, you know?

silver_cute_sneasel says: all lance's fault...why didn't your beedrill kill him?

giovanni_rocket_leader says: bad luck I guess... Wanna join me for dinner?

silver_cute_sneasel says: yeah

giovanni_rocket_leader has logged off

silver_cute_sneasel has logged off

LOOKS LIKE I REALLY HAD FUN TODAY

That evening Norman, Emerald and Ruby ate at a pokecenter because Sapphire was injured by a wild Flygon. Blue didn't eat. She spent the night posting on facebook what she learned that day. Yellow helped Clair finding Lance and taking him at the clan (that wasn't a good idea: their grampa was still upset for that tiny incident with Lugia. Crazy old man ◑‿◐). Chuck trained as usual. Red spent the evening talking at the telephon with Green and telling him how sorry he was and that he knew now why he was such a jerk. Fantastic. As for Silver he ate with Giovanni, discovering that they are similar. Will he join the dark side?

keep in mind this is my first fanfic please review and tell me what you think and if it is a good idea

yours, whiteflower00◡‿◡✿


End file.
